There are a variety of assemblies which involves connecting edge portions of various types of panel members to protective end caps, decorative trim or panel connectors and the like. Quite often the material for the panel is different from the material used in the connector end cap trim and the like. Rivets or other forms of connectors, such as screws, are used to interconnect the materials, because usually there is not an adhesive available which will bond the different materials together. For example, there are situations where it is desired to interconnect a plastic panel to a metal end cap. It is difficult, if not impossible, to locate an adhesive which is capable of bonding these two types of materials together. Hence in the past, they have been interconnected by screws, rivets and other mechanical fasteners. A common application for such construction is in the manufacture of panel doors, sliding doors, suspending of plastic panels, etc.
There are commercially available adhesives which bond very well to plastics commonly used in panels having the above noted applications. However, such adhesives do not form secure bonds, or do not bond at all to metals and the like used to finish edges of panels.
As a result, such as in door construction, means including mechanical fasteners and other approaches have been devised to effect a bonding between plastic or metal panels and end cap components. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,333, a metal face door with a foam filled core has an extruded plastic end cap member. The steel panels have inwardly directed legs at their ends to provide ledges against which the extruded plastic end cap may be fitted. This type of construction avoids the need for an adhesive. Once the core of the door is filled with foam, the structure is rigidified. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,319, a metal skinned door is provided with a neoprene bottom edge portion. The neoprene bottom edge is positioned between the metal skins and held in place by foaming the core between the metal skins. The neoprene end cap has inwardly directed edge portions which anchor the end cap once the foam material becomes rigid. Again, adhesives are not used in view of the unavailability of an adhesive which could contact the neoprene to the metal skin.